Will he make it Donnie?
by Rizzy2
Summary: The turtles are trying to cope with the fact that their big brother may never wake up from his coma. All hope seems lost as Leo's condition keeps getting worse.
1. Is he gonna make it Donnie?

"... Donnie? You have a moment?"

Mikey enters the darkened living room with a frown. He slowly moves closer to where Donnie is changing his big brothers bloody bandages.

"Sorry Mikey, I'm kinda busy right now. I need to clean these wounds, and I have to change the covers too. He kinda uhm, soaked them."

Mikey looks at him a bit disgusted. "He peed? "

Donnie looks back at his brother with a tired look.

"No Mikey, he didn't pee. Look, can't you just go and get Raph, I need his help with something."

"But I'm right here bro, I can help ya." Mikey moves closer but Donnie stops him.

"No Mikey, I don't want your help right now. This is gonna be really tuff, and I don't want you to witness it. If you're so eager to help, then get Raph will ya? Donnie orders, then gets back to his task. Mikey feels a bit hurt over his brothers harsh words, but he can't really blame him. They had now been at the farm house for two days, but Leo's condition hadn't changed, not even a bit. There were no power, and therefore no heat. They did have a fireplace, but that didn't help much when you weren't allowed to be in that one room where it was placed.

They only had one blanket, but Leo was the one covered by it, which was only fair. They were cold blooded, and the leader in blue had been completely cooled down when he flew through the window of April's apartment. You could say he was literally blue from the cold.

But the orange clad turtle was freezing too. He could feel his hands and feet going numb, his head felt heavy, and he was sure that a minor cold was on its way. But what really mattered was how he felt inside. His mind was nothing but a dark fog, and no matter how many positive thoughts he tried to come up with, nothing happened. He wants to talk to somebody, but Donnie is too busy with more important matters than listening to his melancholic thoughts. He knows that. Finally Mikey lets go of the darkest of his thoughts:

"Leo aren't gonna make it, is he Don?"

Donnie, clearly in shock by his little brothers heartbreaking outburst, simply shakes his head. "No Mikey, I don't think so. His state is really bad, I'm not sure he'll survive another night."

Mikey can't hold the feelings back anymore. He falls to his knees and cries as silently as he possibly can. He can feel the tears streaming down his face, and even though the darkness scares him, for once he's actually glad that the room is as dark as it is.

Donnie can't help but notice his little brothers muted whimpers, and stops what he's doing to tend to the crying turtle. He sits down beside him and pulls him into a hug, that he weakly returns. He can't help but to notice how warm his forehead feels on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright Mikey, who knows, maybe he isn't gonna leave us, maybe he'll wake up sooner than we think."

"I'm scared D. Why do bad thing always happen to us? Dad is dead, now Leo's gonna die too, and I'll never get to say goodbye." Mikeys voice cracks, and he tightens the embrace. He is now fully crying, giving out painful sobs. Donnie can feel the tears running down his shell, and the urge to cry slowly increases, but he can't, he has to stay strong for the family.

Mikey finally let's go of the taller turtle, and without any other word he stands up.

"I promise Mikey, I'll do everything I can to get our brother back to life." Donnie assures him.

"I know you will D, you always do. I'll go find Raph, and you should get back to work."

Mikey's just about to leave the room when he lets out a final: "Thank you for listening Donnie." The smallest turtle finally leaves, and the tallest turtle finally breaks down and starts to cry, leaning his head against the couch where his dying brother is lying. He wanted to stay strong, but he couldn't, he just couldn't take the pain anymore...


	2. Please Raph, Leo needs you

**Yeah so I made a bonus chapter :D Not as good as the first one, but some of you wanted me to continue it a bit, so here you go :)**

**I don't own TMNT...**

* * *

Mikey leaves the farm house to go and get Raph. He was in the nearby barn earlier, taking out some of the concealed anger he was feeling on a punching bag. Hopefully he would still be there.

It's even colder outside than inside, and Mikey can feel the cold snow almost stinging him beneath his bare feet. He can see his own breath, and automatically crosses his arms, trying hard to keep that tiny bit of body heat he has left. He walks down the terrace stairs only to see April And Casey standing at the Party wagon. Casey is painting something on it, while April just admires his work.

He decides to go say hello to his friends before having to deal with the hot head of a brother.

They are laughing, a sound he has missed a lot. As he gets closer, the two teens stops what they're doing, and looks at the turtle in empathy.

"Hey Mikey, is Leo doing any better?" Mikey can feel his eyes getting watery again, but he can't find it in him to ruin their good mood. Not yet.

"Don't worry April, Donnie is taking good care of him, he'll be up and running again in no time." Mikey lied.

April didn't believe it, but she didn't say anything. She could see the fear in his eyes, and his body was shacking violently.

"Are you freezing Mikey?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I-it's p-pretty cold out here." April takes of her scarf and carefully ties it around his neck. She gently kisses him on his forehead, and realizes how warm he actually is.

"Mikey, you're burning up! You feeling okay?" She looks at him with a frown. Casey stands up and walks over, placing his grey beanie on top of the turtles head.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine, just a bit cold that's all." He lied once again. They didn't need to worry about him, they were having problems of their own.

"Are you sure? We don't want you to get sick Mikey, if you aren't feeling good, then tell us, okay." Mikey simply nods. He can feel their eyes on him, and he suddenly feels awkward.

"Uhm, thanks for the clothes, but I'll have to go find Raph now, Donnie kinda needs his help with something."

"Yeah good luck with that." Casey pipes up with a grin. He then picks up a spray paint can and continues recoating the wagon.

"Whatcha mean by that?" Mikey asks nervously.

"He's been in the barn all day, not wanting anyone coming near him, trust me, I've tried to talk to him, but he won't listen."

"Don't worry, I'll make him listen, he always listens to me" Mikey promises with a smile as he heads back to his original goal. "Can't promise he'll like what he hears though."

Even though the scarf and beanie helps keeping some of the cold at bay, It doesn't change the fact that he isn't wearing any shoes, and he can feel his feet going numb again. There wasn't that long to the barn, but it felt like an eternity for someone who hadn't been eating all day. He had almost no energy left, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. His family was falling apart, and he couldn't do anything but try and comfort them as much as he possibly could.

He finally arrives at the goal, and slowly slits the large barn doors ajar. He peeks inside, looking out for any kind of danger, before fully opening them.

He enters and starts looking around, not seeing any signs of life, except a small kitten sitting in some hay.  
Mikey starts petting it, and it starts purring in return.

"Raph, you in here bro?" He yells out, not expecting to get an answer.

"Go away Mikey." Is heard from upstairs. He gets to the latter and starts climbing.

"No way dude, I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself." Mikey responds. A head suddenly appears from the top of the indoor balcony. Raph looks angrily down at his little brother.

"Don't you dare taking another step Mikey, I warn you!"

"Like you warned Casey? Dude, you have to stop brooding so much, Donnie needs you." Mikey advises as he continue to climb the old wooden ladder.

"Donnie doesn't need my help, no one needs my help." He responds with a dark tone.

"Yes, they do, they need you Raph, Donnie needs you, Leo needs you... I need you."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" A bale of hay suddenly comes flying down from above, hitting Mikey head first. He almost loses his grip, but manages to get his balance back just in time. He then starts spitting out large balls of hay.

"Hay Raph, that wasn't nice of you! Now I'll spit grass for hours." He jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Leave me alone!" Raph yells out, now trying to shake Mikey of the ladder.

"Raph, stop, I'm gonna fall! Stop it!" Mikey pleads as he continues to climb. His hands are getting tired, and his grip slowly loosens more and more. Luckily the red clad turtle stops just in time, and backs of a bit.

Mikey finally makes it to the top, and swings his legs over the edge to get to safe ground. Raph is nowhere to be seen.

"Come on big bro, stop hiding from me, I just wanna talk to ya." Mikey promises in a low tone. The room is slightly spinning, and for a moment he feels like fainting, but manages to get himself together just in time to dodge a punch thrown at him.

"I told yah to leave me alone! Why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!" He rages, as he keeps on lashing out at the minor turtle.

"Raph, bro, listen to me, you have to stop yourself, try and breath, slow and steady." Mikey tries to guide his brother out of the dangerous stage he's in, but he isn't listening. The orange clad turtle keeps backing further and further away, until he finally comes to a halt, as a wall is standing in his way.

"Don't make me hug you again Raph." Mikey threatens. It doesn't work. He manage to dodge just in time, as another fist almost hits him in the face. Raphs hand goes right through the barn wall, but it doesn't stop him. He pulls his now bleeding hand out of it with a such force, that wooden splinters flies through the air.

"That's it Raph, I won't let you do this!" Mikey yells as he tackles his brother. They start rolling around on the floor, holding a firm grip on each other's arms, until Mikey finally manages to top Raph and pin him to the ground. He looks him deeply in the eyes, and Raph slowly begins to relax.

"Yo, listen to me, it's gonna be alright. We're all scared Raph, but you can't let the anger control you! Donnie needs your help, and the longer I'll have to hold you down, the longer he'll have to wait for you're sorry ass! He's dying bro, Leo's dying, Donnie said he probably won't survive another night, and here you are, hiding! But the fact is big bro, this is all real, and you need to accept it!"

Mikey was strait out yelling, as tears streamed down his face again. He couldn't bear seeing his family like this. Raph can feel the tears hitting his face, and slowly comes back to his senses. He sits up and embraces his weeping little brother, who accepts the support, even if it's short lived.

"I'm so sorry Mikey, I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what happened, it's like, something just snapped." Raph apologizes, holding the smaller turtle as close to himself as possible.

"It's alright, I'm used to your outburst by now." Mikey acknowledge. The red clad turtle can feel a sudden lump in his throat, and he finds it hard to swallow. It was true, he did get angry a lot, and most of the time he let it all out on Mikey.

The orange clad turtle suddenly felt different in his arms, as he now leaned up against his plastron. He felt a bit feverish.

"You okay little brother? You're kinda warm." Raph asks out of worry.

"So people keep telling me." He simply replies as he closes his eyes.

"Hey bro, we have to go and help Donnie, are you gonna come with me? Or am I gonna carry you?"

"Neither. Donnie told me not to stand in the way. It's okay though, I'll just stay out here, It's a bit warmer with all the hay surrounding me." Raph doesn't like that answer. He stands up and carefully picks Mikey up from the cold wooden balcony.

"But you know, a fireplace is way warmer and much cozier. I'll talk Donnie into letting you stay in there with us, can't risk you getting sick, then we would have two bed ridden turtles to tend to." Raph states.

"You sure he'll allow it?"

"I promise he will. And who knows, maybe we could make some hot chocolate with those cute little marshmallows." Raph says, trying to lighten the mood.

"But we have no power, remember?"

"We'll figure something out. We always do..."

"Yeah we do, don't we?"

"And I'm sure Donnie is gonna find a way to safe Leo too."

"You sure?"

"...Yeah, I'm sure..."


	3. If I were a sponge, where would I be?

**Dammit, this was supposed to be a one shot! Well, now it's a chapter story XD  
Thanks to all of you in here and on Tumblr who wanted me to continue the story. **

**I don't own TMNT...**

* * *

"Hey pal, how's Leo doing?" Raph enters the living room, carrying a freezing Mikey in his arms.

"Not good, he's dehydrating." Donnie answers with a frown. Raph put Mikey down besides the warm fire place, and then sits down besides the taller turtle.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"There's a bathtub upstairs, we need to get him up there, but we have to be really careful. He's in a dangerously bad shape, one wrong move and we might kill him."

"That's a big responsibility you're throwing at me bro." Raph unintended snares.

"Don't worry Raph, it's not that far..." Both brothers looks up at the sick unconscious body lying in front of them.

"But what about the bandages and patches? Aren't they gonna, you know, fall off?" Raph worries.

"Yeah, but he isn't bleeding that much anymore. I'll deal with it as soon as he's safe and sound in the tub."

"But we have no water, remember?"

"I managed to fix the shower a bit earlier, I had the feeling we might end up needing it..."

The red clad turtle isn't sure whether it's a good idea or not, but the sudden groan that managed to escape the leaders mouth prompted him to make his decision. "Okay, let's do this. You take the legs, I'll take the upper part."

"Right, just be really careful." They stands up and takes hold of each end, and slowly lifts him off the couch.

"You got him?"

"Yeah, he isn't that heavy, I think we're good." The two starts to move him out of the living room.  
Mikey slowly stands up, his legs are shaking, and his head feels heavy, but he has to know what's gonna happen next. He starts to follow, but Donnie manages to stop him.

"Mikey, I'm not sure following us is such a good idea." Raph advises.

"B-but I have to be sure Leo makes it, he's my brother too you know."

"I know, but you need to stay down here. The fire will help you get some body heat back."

"Raph's right, we can't risk you getting hypothermia."

"But-"

"No buts, if you wanna help, then go get April, We'll need to eat something soon. " Donnie acknowledged.

"But wait till your feet is less bluish okay." Raph orders, and Mikey accepts it and stays behind, simply looking their way, as they slowly leave with his big brother in their arms.

"Get well soon Leo..." He simply whispers as he sits back down, and continues to look into the burning flames.

...

It was a minor fight getting up the stairs, but in the end it succeeded. Raph slowly opens the bathroom door by using his elbow, then uses his back to push it forward.

They enters an carefully puts Leo in the bathtub.

"How warm would you like it to be?" Raph asks, as he turn the water on.

"Lukewarm." Don answers as he unties the bandage tied around his stomach.

"You need a hand with that?"

"To untie the bandages? No, I got it, but I could use some help fixing him up. If you can find a soft sponge, then you may start cleaning some of the wounds." Raph gets up and starts looking. He started by opening the cabinet just above the sink, but there were nothing but dust.

"Hey Don, you having any idea where to find one?"

"I think April mentioned something about a closet in the hall, you might find one out there." Raph gives out a weak groan as he leaves the bathroom to enter the hall for the second time.

"Are you kidding me Donnie? There's no closet out here." Raph snarled at his brother from the doorframe.

"Then try the doors, it might be a walk in closet or something." Donnie snarled back.

The red clad turtle then opened every door, getting more and more frustrated as they all led into bedrooms.

"Okay, if I were a sponge, where would I be hiding... The kitchen?" Raph finally got an idea and ran down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. He was just about to enter the kitchen, when he heard Mikeys voice.

"Eww April, are you even sure this is eatable? It smells yucky!"

"Yeah Mikey, I promise you, canned food is totally edible."

"And you're sure we won't get sick by it?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure."

The red clad turtle couldn't help but let out a faint smile, before finally entering.

"Hey you two, do you know where to find a soft sponge."

"Yeah, how big do you want it to be?" Mikey asks with a mischievous smile.

"Uhm, I don't think that really matters."

"What color then?"

"Mikey, it doesn't matter, I just need a soft sponge."

"A yellow one then, or do you prefer a red one, maybe blue? Oh, purple!"

"What the shell Mikey, just give it to me already!" Raph is starting to get annoyed, but can't help but smile at how happy his little brother is, despite all the setbacks they're facing, he still tries to keep his head up. No one had as much as smiled for that short amount of time they had been there, so the orange clad turtles sudden happiness was highly appreciated.

"Okay okay, no reason to get all moody, we got an entire kitchen cabinet filled with those things." Mikey opens the said cabinet, and out flies a bunch of small different colored sponges. Mikey picks up a yellow one and tosses it at Raph. It managed to hit his nose before he catches it.

"Thanks, you have no idea how hard this thing was to find."

"That's obvious since it's been down here the whole time. You've just been looking the wrong places bro." Mikey answered amused.

"Well I'll head back upstairs."

"Sure,tell Donnie the dinner's ready soon, since we don't really have anything but canned food and cereal without milk."

"That's alright, I'm not really hungry anyway."

Back in the bathroom, Raph finally arrives. Donnie had managed to pull every single patch off of Leo's sticky skin, and was now busy cleaning his shell and plastron with a bath brush.

"You found it?"

"Yeah I found it." Raph sat down and started cleaning a wound on his throat. "By the way, Mikey wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready in a minute."

"Aww, don't talk about food, it feels like my stomach is turning inside out in hunger."

"Then go eat something, I'll keep an eye on him in the meantime."

"I-I don't know Raph, what if something happens, I have to be here in case-"

"No Donnie, you've been at his side for hours now, you need a break." Donnie was about to protest, but halted when he saw the look in his brothers eyes. "Okay, just keep those wounds clean, if something happens, please tell me."

"Don't worry, nothings gonna happen to fearless..."

Donnie leaves the bathroom, and Raph is finally alone.

"Never again Leo, I promise..."


	4. You want some company bro?

**A bit rushed so I might come back and update soon, but here you go, updated :P BTW, did you guys see the new episode into the woods? It was turtally awesome! What did you guys like the most? Tell me in a review. :O**

**I don't own TMNT... **

* * *

"April, you said this would be good, but they're too slippery to stab." Mikey complained as he murderously tried to stick his fork into a wet bean, but it slipped and flew across the table.

"Aww come on, that was the fifth one flying off! Come back bean, I promise I won't use the fork on ya ever again. I'll only use my hands. And my mouth of course." Mikey dipped his hands into the soup liked substance and managed to grab a handful of mixed beans.

"Nuh-uh Mikey, we might be country turtles now, but that's just too gross." Donnie acknowledged, looking at his brother in disgust as the soup ran down his hands and mouth. He then bend his body backwards in defense, and almost fell off the chair as Mikey showed his greasy fingers up near his face.

"You scared of the food bro?" Mikey teased as he moved closer.

"You know you could have just used a spoon." April reminded the turtle, as she handed him a towel.

"Yeah but... Wait, we got spoons?"

"Yeah, we do. Lots of them."

"Then why didn't you tell me before I drowned my hands in this oily stuff."

"Because I didn't expect you to do so."

"Okay I admit, I can be pretty unpredictable. Hey D, you want a spoon?"

"No thanks, I kinda lost my appetite. I'll just go and give Raph a bowl, he might be hungry."

"He's still up there?" Mikey looked upwards.

"Yeah, he's looking after Leo. I'm not sure he's gonna get any sleep tonight."

"But that isn't healthy. Can't we, I don't know, take turns?" He asked concerned. He wasn't gonna let Raph stay up the whole night, not alone at least. Donnie simply shook his head.

"I promised to get the power back, and I don't know how long it'll take for me to fix it."

"Can't that wait till tomorrow?"

"You wanna be an icicle in your nearest future? No Mikey, I have to get it done as soon as possible. It gets colder at night, and since we're cold blooded, we might not survive much longer, unless I get the power generator to work." He leaned his head on his left hand, suddenly feeling very tired. He could really use a cup of that coffee that didn't exist.

"I'll help you Donnie." April promised as she laid a hand on his shoulder, which he accepted by carefully squishing it.

"Thanks April."

"I'll join Raph then, he can't stay up all night by his own." The smaller turtle replied determined.

"No Mikey, I can't ask you to do that, you need to sleep." The purple clad turtle advised him.

"So do you, but you aren't going to. Hey I'm fine, a little lightheaded maybe, and still a bit cold, but fine. I can stay up with Raph tonight, or as long as I'm able to."

Mikey grabbed the bowl of cold soup and beans and headed out of the kitchen.

"Okay, just be careful up there, I'm not sure he's too stable at the moment." Mikey stopped at the entrance and looked back at Donnie.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. All little Raphie need is some good company and a full stomach."

...

*Knock knock* "Hey Raph, may I enter?"

"Go away Mikey."

"Come on, I know you want me. I brought you food. And I promise you I remembered the spoon." He didn't answer.

"Okay, I'm coming in!" The orange clad turtle declared as he entered the bathroom. Raph was sitting on a chair besides the unconscious Leonardo. The brooding atmosphere leaved him with a cold shiver down his shell. He slowly approached the bigger turtle, and finally handed him the food.

"It might not taste as good as pizza, but it's still food, and it's healthy."

"Thanks, but no thanks." He simply replied, not even caring to look up.

"Well, I'm gonna keep you company tonight."

"Oh, aren't I lucky." He groaned sarcastically, not able to hide a faint smile.

"I saw that! Admit it, you're happy I'm here with you. We'll ha-ha- aaa choo! A lot of fun." He let out a muted sneeze.

"Bless you." Raph snickered.

"Sorry, won't happen again, just some side-effects of the cold weather I guess." Mikey sat down on the floor. The red clad turtle looked down at him from the chair, and slowly moved himself downward too.

"Hey buddy, care if I join ya?" He asked as he let a hand around the smaller turtles shoulders.

"No not at all..." Mikey immediately spaced out and didn't say a word for minutes. Normally Raph would have enjoy the silence, but this one felt more tense than relaxing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I just wondered, how are we supposed to shower when Leo's using the only bathtub we got?"

"So you're seriously telling me you used the last five minutes wondering how we'll shower? You never shower." He answered amused.

"No seriously, how?"

"I don't know, maybe April got a garden hose or something."

"So you're saying we'll have to shower outside? It's freezing out there, no normal person would ever do that!"

"Oh stop being such a wimp, we've been through far worse..."

"Yeah I guess... Hey, why don't we play a game or something? Okay, I spy with my little eye, something green."

"Is it Me?"

"Okay that was too easy. You're turn." The red clad turtle gave out a sigh but accepted the challenge.

"I spy something blue."

"The wall?"

"Okay this is stupid, there is literally nothing in here. Find another game."

"Okay uhm, I'm thinking about a number between one and a hundred."

"Three?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because you always pick three."

"...True...So, how long have we been awake now?"

"Don't know, half an hour maybe."

"Oh... Uhm, another stupid question. How a we gonna, you know, go to the bathroom when Leo's stuck in the tub?"

"The same way we always would?"

"No I mean, wouldn't it be awkward if you had to go, and your brother was in here with you?"

"You have to pee don't you?"

"Maybe?" Mikey looked away ashamed for even asking.

"Hey he aren't gonna wake up any time soon, you can just go if you have to."

"No way, that's way too weird."

"Then go outside."

"Are you crazy, it's dark outside!"

"And? we're ninjas, we're used to it."

"Well yeah, but that was New York, this is something totally different."

"Mikey, we aren't gonna sit and discuss this, just do your duty."

"Dude! I can't do it when people are watching, I've already told you that."

"Then I'll close both eyes and ears."

"No it doesn't matter, I can hold it." He exclaimed as he crossed his legs.

"Come on, it's not like we haven't seen you pee before, you always had the door ajar when we were younger."

"But that's years ago, and I only did it to make sure no monsters would come and attack me."

"You seriously thought that would happen?"

"Hey I was little, I liked watching monster movies, and we pretty much lived in a sewer, what's not to fear?"

"One things sure, not being able to pee because your brothers are in the same room as you is pretty stupid. We're family bro, you shouldn't be ashamed."

"... Fine then, just, look away..."

It was five in the morning when Donnie finally entered the bathroom, all covered in oil.

"Hey guys I made it, I-" He cut himself off when he realized that they were out cold. Mikey was lying on top of Raph, who was leaning up against the bathtub. One of Leos arms were dangling out from it and just about managed to graze the red clad turtles bald head. Donnie couldn't help but smile at the picture.

"Hey April, you got any camera?"


	5. Turtally lost it

**You guys ready for some hurt/angst? The last one was pretty fluffy, so this one's gonna be a bit darker...**

** ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ I don't own TMNT**

* * *

"Come on Raph, you can do better than that."

"Shut up Mikey!"

The two brothers had been training outside for a little more than an hour. The orange clad turtle was getting bored and started goofing off instead, which got on the older turtles nerves.

"Huh, am I annoying you? Are you really that easy?"

"Mikey I swear you're making me loopy!" He yelled as he stamped his foot like an angry child, for then banging his fist into a nearby tree.

"Then come and get me! Or am I too fast for the big turtle?" Mikey were running around like crazy, more in the mood for playing tag than pretending to be Raphs punching bag. He had already been tripped five times, got a punch to the stomach three times, and almost got a kick where no turtle would like to be kicked.

There were something about the red clad turtles mood that seemed off, as in more than usual.  
The punches and kicks were more fierce, as if he actually wanted to hurt him.

His bad mood started early that morning, when him and Donnie had a heated argument. They kept on bickering each other for hours, so Mikey decided to split them up. He managed to talk Raph into a little walk in the woods, which ended up being a full on training session. He knew Raph was too angry to go easy on him, and he had accepted that. He knew it helped him relax, but for once it didn't seem to work. Not even the cold snow underneath their bare feet could make him cool down. It was time to try something different. Something more Mikey-ish.

"Stop running around you flunky! stand still and fight me!"

"Nope, you'll have to catch me first!" He yelled as he ran right past him.

"You son of a-"

"Turtle? Yeah, you too bro! But I'm the pretty one!"

"Mikey, stop moving!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, sounding more like a roar than a yell, which send a sudden chill down the smaller turtles spine.

He stopped up and bend over, trying to catch his breath. " Okay okay, no reason to yell! can barely stand up any longer anyway. whatcha say we stop and head back?"

"huh?" Raph slowly came back down to earth. "Yeah, let's do that."

"Great, then let's- aa-aaa..."

"Huh, let's what?"

"Aaaa!" Mikey's eyes watered as he bend his head backwards.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly worried, Raph moved closer. This only rewarded him with a sneeze right in the face. He backed off, wiping his face off of salvia and snot.

"Ah man, sorry Raph, I didn't mean to do that!" Mikey was fast to apologized as he wiped his runny nose with his arm.

"ARRRHH YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR NOSE OFF!

"Huh? Are you joking?..."

"Then I'm gonna smack your head in!"

Hey bro, easy, no reason to get all crazy on me, it was an accident." He slowly backed off,  
as Raphael moved closer.

"Uhm, heh, you aren't gonna hurt me right? You're just trying to scare me, right?" He was now leaning against a three, one out of many. The red clad turtle simply continued forward, murder in his eyes.

"Raph... Raphie?.. Raph! Stop, you're scaring me! you can back down now!" He didn't react to Mikeys pleading.

"That's it, I'm going back!" He was just about to run off when Raph threw his Sai in his direction, and hit Mikey in his left upper arm. The smaller turtle led out a loud cry of shock and agony. He tried to move, but couldn't.

"I'm stocked? I'm stocked! Somebody, anybody, help me! Raph has gone mad! HEEELP!" The Sai had managed to bore all the way though his arm, and into the three behind him. Raph was just about to throw a punch when Casey jumped at him from behind.

"Hey man, what's wrong with you!" He kept a firm grip on the turtles neck as he pulled him away from the panicking younger brother.

"Donnie, some help here?!"

"Just keep him busy, I'll get Mikey to safety!"  
Donnie came running as soon as he heard the scream, and now tried to get the sharp Sai out of his brothers bleeding arm. It was utterly stocked, and Mikey was screaming at every pull.

"I can't get it out! We'll have to cut through the tree! We need an axe! Casey!"

"Uhm, not to be rude or anything, but I'm kinda busy here!" Raph had managed to throw Casey to the ground, and the two boys was now wresting around.

"Mikey, what do you do when this happens?"

"Uhm, many things! Try water balloons! That would cool him!"

"We don't have any! Think of something else!"

"I can't, I'm panicking, for not talking about, I'm STUCKED TO A TREE LIKE A TURTLE CHEESE KEBAB!"

"I know! Just think of something else!"

"Try hugging him! That works almost every time!"

"i'm not you Mikey, I can't just hug him like that!"

"Aren't you his bro too Donnie? Never mind, try and tie him down! Here, use my kusarigama!" Mikey then threw it at Donnie who just about managed to catch it.

"I uhm, aww sewer apples! Casey, let go of him!"

"Right!" Casey let go and managed to stand up.

"Raph, if you wanna fight someone, fight me!" The purple clad turtle yelled.

He stood up and turned around to face Donnie, who immediately pinned him down head first into the cold snow.

"Raph listen, you're out of control, and I don't know whether it's my fault or not, but you have to stop! Mikey is badly hurt, and he needs immediate medical attention! We need you to cool down! So until you come back to us, I'll keep your head in the snow. You understand!" Casey started tying the cold chain around his buddy while Donnie kept him pinned down.

"C-c-cold!"

"You bet it's cold! You done Jones?"

"Yeah, he won't run nowhere."

"Great, now get the axe!" Casey ran in the direction of the farmhouse.

"Mikey, you okay?" Donnie asked worried looking in the direction of his little brother, who was busy covering half the wound with his finger.

"No, I-It just keeps bleeding, it hurts like shell and the world is spinning!" He cried as his sight went blurry.

"Don't close your eyes! You've lost a lot of blood already, that's why you're feeling dizzy. Casey will be back in no time!"

"W-what about Raph?"

"He's cooling down I think. What did you do to make him this angry!"

"I may have sneezed him in the face, but I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"You sneezed? You think a cold is coming?"

"Hey I don't know, and I don't really care right now, just free me!" He tried to pull away again, but the movement only enlarged the stab wound.

"M-Mikey?" Rap mumbled underneath the thin layer of snow.

"Hey, you cooled down yet?" Donnie asked as he pulled his brothers head out of the snow."

"Cooled down? What happened?" Raph sat up, rubbing his head nervously.

"Oh, nothing, you just STABBED ME WITH YOUR SAI! HOW COULD YOU!" Mikey yelled, his voice filled with disbelief.

"I did what?! Mikey, I'm so sorry bro!" Raph stood up as soon as Donnie had managed to tie him up, and moved strait in Mikeys direction.

"No, go away! I don't want you! Leave me alone!" The orange clad turtle yelled as he himself tried to pull out the Sai, only to deliver a sharp agonizing pain. He felt like falling asleep, as the world went black, but he managed to come back when he felt a hand on his good shoulder.

"Hey, stay awake!" Raph carefulle shook him.

"This is your fault! You could have killed me!"

"You're right, I didn't think. It was like, something clouded my mind."

"Please just, let me be please." Mikey looked feverish, and his eyes kept closing for then reopening, as if fighting to stay awake. The tallest turtle notice that.

"I think it's best if you leave him alone for a little while, you scared him pretty badly." Donnie advised as he led a hand on the stronger turtles shoulder, and slowly turned him around.

"No I can't, it's my fault, I have to help him!"

"If you really wanna help him, then you'll leave. just, go..."

"But I... MIKEY!" Raph ran right past Donnie, who turned around immediately. What he saw was unbearable. The smaller turtle had fainted, but couldn't quite touch the ground, so instead he leaned up against the tree, blood still running.

"What do we do!" Raph panicked, jumping up and down.

"I got the axe! Where do you want me to chop?" Casey came up from behind.

"I think it's better if I do it." Donnie accepted the axe and started chopping a certain part of the tree. It finally fell out, and Mikey fell to the ground.

"Great, he's free, but my Sai's still inside him! Pull it out!"

"I would love to, but I fear that'll only make the bleeding worse. I think he'll need stitches. We have to get him back inside and find some anesthetic and Morphine."

"He's not gonna die of blood loss right?!"

"No, but if it wasn't for me and Casey, you may have killed him.."

I... May have killed him...

Raph woke up in fright, sweat dripping down from his forehead, breath uneven. He was sitting in a chair inside the living room. Was it just a nightmare? He looked around, the TV was off, the light were faint, Mikey was lying on the couch. Wait?

Raph stood up and slowly moved closer. He was asleep, and covered with a blanket. The red clad turtle slowly pulled it off only to reveal a white bandage tied around his upper arm. So it wasn't a dream, it actually happened? He suddenly felt a cold wave of guilt rush over him. He had hurt him for real this time.  
What a terrible big brother he was.

He stood up and ran out off the room. He wanted to be alone for some time. Unfortunately he met Donnie in the hall, but instead of getting that dreaded speech he was sure he would get sooner or later, he simply glared at him. "I'm very disappointed in you Raphael, you took it too far this time, and I'm not gonna pity you." He simply concluded before walking past him.

The red clad turtle could feel every single muscle tense as he stood there alone. It was his fault, all of it.  
He looked down at the floor, hands clenched, as tears ran down his face.

He wasn't weak, he was the strongest, and nothing could make him brake down, except his family.  
He had betrayed them. That one thing he feared the most had happened, and he couldn't change it.

He had lost it. The inner demons won this one.

* * *

**I was thinking about making the next one a Christmas chapter. What do you think? You guys want a Christmas chapter?  
Leave a review and tell me whether you liked the story, or if you want some Christmas spirit. Fluff, fluff everywhere... (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Fluff ***:･ﾟ✧ ****


	6. Saving Christmas

**Hi guys, here I am with the Christmas chapter I promised ^^  
First of all, this chapter ended up way more different than I first planned, but I kinda like this version better.  
Second, this is twice the length, so there's a lot of reading ahead.**

**Lastly enjoy reading. You liked it? Then leave a review :P You didn't like it? Then leave a review anyway.  
No hate though, only constructive criticism, thank you **

**I don't own TMNT... **

* * *

it was seven AM when April tiredly entered the living room, believing she was the first one awake.  
She was still wearing her sleepwear, which was nothing but a pair of loose grey pants and an olive green tank top.  
She tiredly reached for the red blanket, the one that was supposed to be hanging on the back of the sofa.  
Confusion hit her when she realized it wasn't there.

"Morning April." Mikey greeted. He was sitting right beside her, covered by the exact blanket she thought was missing.  
She hadn't even noticed him before he started talking.

"Oh, morning Mikey. What are you doing up this early?"

"Funny, I could ask you the sa-a- achooo!" He loudly sneezed, making April jump slightly.

"Bless you. You okay?" She asked worried as his nose started running.

"It's just a cold April, no biggy." He assured her as he sniffed the liquid back inside.  
She decided to change the subject.

"You know what day it is?" She asked excited.

"No?" He replied while wiping his stuffy nose with his hand.

"It's the 24th December, tonight is Christmas eve."

"It is? Cool, I thought we missed it! But wait, we have no decoration, no tree and...  
Oh no, we have no presents! What do we do?!" The orange clad turtle panicky stood up,  
but the sudden movement greeted him with a minor headache, forcing him to sit back down.

"Don't worry Mikey, we have a box filled with Christmas decorations in the attic,  
and we're pretty much surrounded by trees, we'll manage."

"Yeah that's all good and all, but what about the food and the presents? It's not really Christmas without presents.  
This is gonna be the worst Christmas ever..." Mikey leaned his head on his hands, suddenly feeling really moody.

"Hey, don't say that, it'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinkie swear?" Mikey asked as he held out his finger. April looked at the big finger in horror,  
wondering how she would be able to tangle her own finger around it.  
In the end she simply grabbed it, which still applied as an unchangeable promise.

"You wanna hear a secret?" She asked, trying to light the mood a little.

"Yeah." She moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I know where to find money."

"You do? Where? You aren't gonna steal them right?" The orange clad turtle looked at her in disbelieve.

"No, I'm not stealing anything. Mom and dad used to hide them in this jar in their bedroom drawer.  
At least that's what dad told me some time ago."

"And? It's not like we can use them or anything." He pouted as he leaned back in the comfortable sofa.

"Actually, there's a small store some miles away from here, I could drive there and buy some food."

"You would do that?" Mikey asked astonished.

"Of course I would, and I'll talk Casey into driving, since I don't really have a drivers license yet.  
Just don't tell anyone about this!" The read head warned in a friendly tone.

"Why?" He looked questioned at her while wiping his nose for the third time.

"Because it has to be a surprise. We'll make them believe their doing house work-"

"But they're actually helping us prepare a party. I'm in! Okay, I'll lure Raph into helping me chuck some firewood's,  
and of course we'll find the perfect Christmas tree in the meantime."

"Then I'll tell Donnie to go get the decorations. As far as I remember it's labeled as 'important'.  
That will certainly arouse his curiosity, but hopefully he will have enough willpower not to open it."

"Then I'll try and find some presents, maybe you could buy some too."

"It's a deal then, we'll make this Christmas the best Christmas ever!"

"Aw yeah, high three!" He held his hand in the air, ready for April to do the same, but a sudden sneezing fit made him cover his mouth instead.

"Bless you."

"Thanks. Stupid cold." He complained as he wiped his nose again.

"You need a paper towel?"

"Yes please." She stood up and headed for the kitchen as Raph tiredly entered the room.

"Man I hate mornings." He complained as he sat down on the couch.

"Good morning to you too." Mikey greeted with a sneeze.

"Bless you." Raph was about to hit him on his upper arm, but then saw the bandage and stopped himself.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know bro, I'm not mad anymore." Mikey declared with a fake smile, not sure he would buy it.

"Really? You sure?" He looked doubtfully at him, knowing that the sudden betrayal had weakened his trust.

"As you said, you didn't mean to hurt me." Mikey looked away, not wishing to see his brother in the eyes.

"Hey, it's okay for you to be mad at me, I can't really blame you. I don't deserve to be forgiven"

"No you don't, but I'm doing it anyway." He looked in the direction of the fireplace.  
"We need more firewood."

"Yeah, guess we do... Hey, whatcha say we go get some more after breakfast? Just you and me."

"Sure, that sounds nice." He finally looked at his big brother, a real smile on his face this time.  
April then re-entered with the paper.

"Here you go Mikey." He accepted it and blew his nose. April then leaved again.

"You look a bit pale. You want me to go alone?"

"No way, you need me to look after you Raphie."

"Hey watch your mouth shell-brain!" The red clad turtle smirked as he hit him upside the head.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth!" Mikey laughed as Donnie and Casey walked inside.

"What truth?" Donnie asked as he sat down.

"That Raphie can't be alone in the woo-aww! What was that one for?!"

"For being a knucklehead."

"Oh great your all up, whatcha say we go get some breakfast?" April asked from the kitchens door frame.

"Sounds good red." Casey replied as he stood up.

"Good, you ready to drive me to the store?"

"I'm what?" April glanced at the boy, then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off.

"Uhm, April, you got any work for me?" Donnie asked as he ran after the two teens.

"Sure, it would be nice if you could..." Their voices slowly muted as they leaved.

"He's never gonna learn is he?" Mikey grinned at Raph who simply shook his head.

"I don't think so..."

* * *

"Okay I'm ready to go." Mikey announced excited.

They were standing in the front hall taking on their outerwear. April was wearing her brown jacket,  
Casey a black hoodie and a beanie, Mikey a purple scarf and Raph a blue one.

"Wait a minute Mike, you'll need some gloves, no reason getting worse."

"Aw thanks April, but unless you forgot, I only have three fingers, and it's not like their normal sized."

"I know, that's why I made you these." April took out a pair of red homemade mittens.

"Really, you made those for me?" Mikey asked as he accepted her gift.

"Not just you, I made a pair for all of you." She then handed Raph a orange pair.

"You serious, orange? Mikey gets the red ones, and I get orange?" He asked as he took them on.

"Hey look we're matching!" The orange clad turtle joyfully jelled, rewarding him with a smack upside the head by Raph.

"I made some for you too Donnie, but I don't think you'll need them." April showed him a pair of blue mittens.  
He quickly tried them on for then taking them off again with a frown.

"Do I really have to go up there?" The purple clad turtle asked nervously.

"What's wrong, you afraid of the attic?" Raph teased for then getting smacked by Mikey.

"It's okay to be afraid dude, I don't like attics either, they're filled with shadows and weird creaking sounds, for not talking about spiders."  
The smallest turtle admitted.

"As long as it isn't bugs." Raph replied with a shiver.

"What? No, I'm not scared, I just don't get why I have to do the boring stuff." Donnie grumbled.

"You know, you might find something interesting up there. Besides, we need at least one to stay here and take care of Leo."  
The red head encouraged as she opened the door. "Just remember, do not open the box before we're back."

"Yeah D, don't even think about it." Mikey teased. With that they were gone.

"Sure, send the genius to the attic, let him deal with the box, not that he has anything else to do but...  
Oh great, they've been gone for five seconds and I'm already talking to myself."  
He facepalmed, turned around and walked up the stairs. He took a quick look at Leo, and then opened the loft hatch. It was dark.

"Come on, there's nothing to be scared of, you're one brave turtle."

He took a deep breath and climbed the wooden ladder. He peeked inside to the sight of hundreds of boxes, old toys and dolls, books and clothes.  
This would take forever.

He tried turning the lights on, but shocking enough it didn't work.  
He walked back down and into the living room to get a flashlight, then re-entered.  
The floor was creaking, and the flashlight made weird dancing shadows as he tried to jump over the obstacles.  
Suddenly some unknown force made him stumble and crash strait into an old bookshelf, leaving a thick dusty cloud.  
Of course every book just had to fall to the floor, and what would a good stumble be without hitting your head in the process?

Donnie nursed his sore head as he lifted himself back up. He turned to the left, only to be greeted with a white sheet,  
which in the dark looked like some kind of ghost. The turtle was startled and jumped back, only rewarding him with a literal bear hug.  
He could feel a sudden cold shiver down his spine as he moved away from the big stuffed animal.

He dusted himself off and continued the search...

After reading labels for at least fifteen minutes, he finally found the one he was looking for.  
He had a good grip on the heavy box when he heard the sound of footsteps and whistling behind him.  
He didn't dare looking back, as he flee toward the loft hatch.

He feel down half the ladder, but the box was still intact. He hurriedly stood up and closed the hatch behind him. He looked back at the found in wonder.  
What could possibly be inside a box with such a weird label? It was gonna take all his willpower not opening it...

* * *

"Come on Mikey, get some speed under those little feet of yours." Raph yelled back at the slower turtle.

"I'm walking as fast as I can, there's no reason to rush." Mikey replied with a sniff. They had been walking for half an hour, and it was freezing.  
The orange clad turtle was the one holding the basket, and it was already filled up with logs. They didn't need any more wood,  
but Mikey had insisted, much to the annoyance of a certain older mutant.

"I just don't understand why we had to go this far for a stupid spruce tree!"  
Raph complained as he swung the axe around, almost hitting himself in the leg.

"But it's like, the most important tree ever, and we need the absolute best one. "

"I don't know what's up with you lately, but I can name many other wooden species that would  
burn much better."

"Please Raph? I promised April to come back with a-a" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a sneeze cut him off. "Sorry."

"Bless you. Okay fine then, we'll find your stupid tree."

"Great. Oh, by the way, we may need this tree whole which means you won't have to chap it."  
Mikey declared as his brother glared at him.

"So you're telling me, that I'm supposed to carry this stupid tree all the way back to the farmhouse?  
Are you nuts? Whatcha gonna do with a full grown tree?"

"You'll see later, can't we just move on now? my arms are about to fall off."

"Sure... Hey Mikey, think fast!" Suddenly a snowball flew through the air and hit the smaller turtle right in the face.

"No way you just did that!" Mikey laughed as he let go of the heavy basket.

"Well I did, whatcha gonna do about it?" Raph challenged, rewarding him with a snowball that slowly found its way into his plastron.

" Ahhh! Cold, cold!"

"Hah! Aww yeah, I gotcha there!"

"This is war little brother!" The red clad turtle yelled as he prepared a new bunch.

"Then bring it on! Snowball fight!" Mikey yelled as Raph threw a bunch of newly made snowballs his way, most of them managing to hit him.  
"Mercy!" he loudly giggled as he duck and ran away among the trees.

"Hey knucklehead, come back and face me!" Raph laughed as he prepared another ball, but got concerned when he didn't hear an answer.  
"Mikey?" The stronger turtle let go of the ball and ran further into the woods .

"Dude, stop playing around with me, it isn't funny!" He yelled as he ran past one tree after another.  
He knew the kid couldn't have gone far, but yet that little annoyance was almost impossible to find.  
Raph could feel the lump in his stomach grow bigger with every new step he took.  
Where was that little bastard?

"Michelangelo, Kid, where are you?" He yelled out once again as snow started to fall. He couldn't lose his buddy, he needed him.  
The weather got a lot colder, as the thought of losing his little brother made his heart ache, but a sudden outburst yanked him out of his dark thoughts.

"I'm over here." A faint voice yelled.  
The red clad turtle followed the weak voice and finally found his brother lying up against a fir tree.

"Oh thank shell I found you! What happened?" He sat down beside him and hugged him tightly.

"I f-felt." He replied with a moan, making Raph back off a bit.

"How did you fall? You stumbled over something?"

"N-no, my legs gave up. B-but look, I found the tree." He weakly smiled as he pointed upward.  
He suddenly bend over, a frown on his face as he hugged his plastron tightly.

"I'm not feeling good, I wanna go back."

"Don't worry buddy I'll get you back to Donnie as fast as you'll allow me to."  
The red clad turtle then lifted him bridal style, being careful not to shake him too much.

"But Raph, what the tree-"

"Can wait. We'll have to go back and get the axe and the basket, then we're on our way.

"Thanks for finding me, I was a-afraid you would leave me."

" No way, I would never leave you behind little bro, we have to stick together."

"As a team?" Mikey asked as he wiped his nose.

"No you idiot, as a family..."

With that they headed back to the old farmhouse.

* * *

Important, don't open it...  
Really? What could be so important that you weren't allowed to open it and look inside?  
Would it be morally wrong to do it anyway?

Donnie was sitting in a chair inside the living room, just starring at the box. He needed a task that could set his mind away from it, but what?  
He had already checked on Leo twice, and nothing needed repair. At least not right now. He was just utterly bored.  
At least he was until the front door swung open, and two green icicles entered.  
One didn't look too cheerful , and the other was unconscious.

"Hey Donnie, I need some help here." The red clad turtle yelled as he walked into the room.

"What happened?" The genius asked as Raph lied the shacking turtle on the couch.

"I'm not sure, we were just playing around when he got lost. I found him sitting in the snow barely conscious.  
He said his legs just gave up. He threw up on our way back and went unconscious."  
Donnie sat down and touched his forehead with the back of his hand.

"So he's having slight nausea. Seems like he's having a high fever too. That's not normal for a cold.  
I fear he might have a flu."

"That's not too bad, right? You'll just give him something and he'll be back to normal?"  
Raph asked as he leaned up against the back of the couch.

"Well, there's no real cure for a virus. I'll call April and ask her to buy a nasal rinse for the nose, some cough syrup for possible coughing fits,  
and most importantly Advil for the fever. maybe some chicken soup too."

"Is all that stuff really important?"

"You said he threw up? That he was slightly fatigue?"

"Yeah, So?"

"So, this might be severe, and I'm not taking any chances."

"But what can we do for him, as in right now?"

"Keep him warm and cozy. You leaved to get firewood's right?"  
Donnie asked as he covered the sick turtle with a blanket.

"Right, I'll light some fire right away." Raph grabbed the basket and moved in the direction of the fireplace when he got his eyes on something.  
Is that the box April asked you to get? What's in it?"

"Focus Raph!"

"Right, fire, we need a fire." After the minor distraction he finally managed to set fire to the lumber.

"There you go, a nice warm fire."

"Great, now I'll have to make a call, could you try waking him while I'm talking?"

"Sure." Donnie them left and entered the kitchen. "Hey buddy, can you hear me? Wake up bro, Donnie wants you to wake up."  
A feverish moan escaped the smaller turtle as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"No, I'm sick."

"Yeah I know, but it's okay, we'll take care of you."

"What about the tree? Did you get the tree?"

"I'll go find it bro, no worries. How are ya feeling?"

"Cold." Mikey leaned up against Raphs shoulder. "But you're warm." The stronger turtle took the hint and invited him into his lab.  
The orange clad turtle accepted the offer and slowly leaned up against his plastron.  
Raph then embraced him from behind, trying to get some warmth into his shaking body.

"I just talked to April, her and Casey will buy some extra remedies." Donnie looked out the window and noticed the mild snowing.  
"I just hope it won't take them too long, I fear a blizzard might be on its way."

"No, not today!" Mikey complained before hiding his face underneath his brothers armpit.

"Not today? What makes today any different from all the other days?" Donnie curiously asked.

"I wasn't supposed to say this before later, but tonight's Christmas eve."

"Huh? Really?... Oh, so that's why you wanted that stupid tree so bad."

"But what about the box? what's inside that stupidly heavy box?!"

"Uhm, heh, Decorations?"

"Decorations! I have spend half an hour in the attic, most likely having some kinda spirit following me around as I looked for it,  
for then being all excited about nothing but decorations?!"

"Sorry dudes, it was meant to be a surprise." Mikey apologies as Donnie places a cold cloth on the top of his head.

"Like we have anything to celebrate?" The red clad turtle complained.

"We're alive." Mikey stated, leaving the room quiet for a minute.

"You're right, we are. Hey Donnie, why don't ya start decorating, we could really use some fairy lights."

"Sure, and what would you do then?"

"Go find that Christmas tree I promised." Raph stood up, took on the scarf and headed for the door.

"Just promise you'll hurry, a blizzard can be very dangerous." Donnie warned while trying to  
unknot the many Christmas lights.

"Sure mom, I'll be back before you know it." he opened the front door and was greeted by a cold vivid wind. He took a step outside, and off he was.

"Sooo... you need help with the lights?"

"No Mikey I'm good, you just sit tight and try to relax a bit."

"Awww, that's no fun!" He complained as he let out a sneeze.

"And being sick Christmas eve is your idea of fun?" the purple clad turtle asked as he handed him a hankie.

"Okay, okay, I'll try getting some sleep."

"You do that. Hopefully April and Casey will be back soon..."

* * *

"Hey Casey, Donnie just called, we might have to turn around."

"Whatcha mean red? Ya want me to turn the wagon?"

"Yeah." Casey made a sudden U turn, almost toppling the car in the process due to ice on the road.

"So, where are we going?"

"A couple of miles."

"A couple of miles? Exactly how far do you want us to drive this thing?"

"About twenty-five?"

"You crazy! we've already been driving more than half an hour, and this weather aren't making it any easier you know!"

"Listen Casey, Mikey's sick and Donnie want us to buy some remedies."

"Really? What's wrong with him?"

"They think he's having a flu, but his fever is rising in an alarming rate,  
and he needs some fever reducing."

"Then tell me the way and we'll go there."

"Thanks Casey."

"Yeah you can thank me later, now tell me which way to turn!" He yelled as they drove closer to  
a cross road.

"Right, left."

"Huh?"

"Left!"

"Well next time be a little more clear!"

* * *

Raph was walking through the cold stormy woods, determined to find the tree he and Mikey found earlier.  
The wind was so fierce that any average human would have been blown away, but luckily he wasn't exactly average, and only part human.  
The mild snowing had turned into a Blizzard, just like Donnie warned,  
but he couldn't turn back now. He had a promise to keep, and some bad weather wasn't gonna stop him.  
The snow was making his eyes sting, and his feet go numb, but he was getting closer.

"Y-you better appreciate this knucklehead..."

* * *

Donnie was sitting with a weak feeble turtle in his arms, begging for the others to come back soon.  
He was holding a hand behind Mikeys shell, forcing him to sit up, while holding the cold cloth in place  
with the other.

"Where's Raph?"

"He's coming, don't worry."

Mikey shifted position slightly, desperately trying to get comfy, but the heat was making him very uncomfortable.  
Donnie had been unable to cool him down, and the fever had raised to 104oF/40oC.  
He was getting worried. April wasn't taking her phone, and Raph had now been gone for over an hour.  
The genius reached for a glass of cold water and slowly poured it down Mikeys throat, rewarding him with a faint whimper.

"I wanna sleep, why can't I sleep?"

"You start coughing when you're lying down, we can't risk it." The genius dipped the cloth in cold water and start rubbing both head, arms and legs.  
The small turtle let out fa feeble cry as the cold made his body tremble.

Suddenly a red clad turtle tumbled inside with a medium sized tree.

"H-hey guys, I got the tree." Raph announced as he leaned it up against the wall.

"How is he?" He asked worried.

"He's very unstable, we need to get the fever reducers soon, or he might go into a coma."

"Can that really happen?"

"At this point, yes. I haven't been able to cool him down since you leaved."

"Well, at least the living room is nicely decorated."

"Now is not the time to be funny!" Donnie yelled, making the smaller turtle flinch.

"Right sorry. I'll just, trim the three."

"Actually I'll ask you to take my place for a second. His nostrils are blocked, and his breathing becomes uneven when lying down "

"Sure, I can keep an eye on the squirt." They slowly switched place, leaving Raph to deal with Mikey.

"I'll try and find some ice cubes, it won't work for long, but hopefully it'll give us some more time."

"Why is he so sticky?"

"It's sweat, as I said, I haven't been able to cool him down, and the bathtub is pretty much occupied."

"I get it, we need April and Casey to come back soon. Have you tried calling them?"

"April didn't take her phone last time, but I'll try again." Donnie promised as he left.  
Mikey had closed his eyes doing their conversation, and he didn't seem like opening them again.

"Uhm Donnie, Mikey wasn't supposed to fall asleep right!" Raph yelled through the room.

"No he wasn't, hurry up and wake him!" He yelled back, leaving the stronger turtle petrified.

"I-I can't! Donnie, help!"

"I'm having my hands full right now, just get it together!"

"No, I might make it worse!"

"Raph! Get it together!"

The red clad turtle looked at Mikey with a feeling of helplessness as he gently shook him.  
When that didn't work he carefully picked him up and held him close to his chest as he walked around the room.  
He was pretty heavy, but it didn't matter.

"Please, wake up buddy, we need you to wake up." He begged as he bounced up and down.

"Is he awake yet?" The genius asked as he re-entered.

"No he isn't. What are we gonna do?" The taller turtle lied the icepack on the top of his head.  
A minute went by before a feeble moan escaped his mouth, and his eyes finally opened.

"Mikey! Never ever scare me like that ever again!" Raph begged as he kept his hold on him.

"Did you call April yet?"

"Yeah, but she didn't take it. I thin-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as the front door open for the third time,  
and in came two young teens, store bags in their hands.

"Oh sweet sewer you guys are okay!" Donnie heart warmly greeted.

"Yeah we're here, and we got everything you asked for and more." April handed Donnie the medicine,  
and it didn't take him long to unpack it and make Mikey swallow it.

"Now it'll take some time for it to take effect, so we'll have to keep an eye on him."

"I'm right here bro, I can hear you."

"Right, sorry. Raph set him down, you still need to trim the tree."

"I'll help ya." Casey offered. "Then I can tell you all about our sick trip."

"What about me Donnie?"

"April, You go and start cooking. Normally I would ask Mikey to do it, but..."

"I understand, I'll get right to it." April interjected.

"Then what about you genius?" Raph asked.

Donnie stuffed his hands into the box, found a Santa hat, and placed it on top of Mikeys head.  
The smaller turtle greeted him with a faint smile.  
"I'll take care of the sick, make sure they're ready for dinner."

The family was finally together again, or at least the most of it, but tonight wasn't the time for sorrow,  
it was the time for love and happiness, a time to celebrate the simple things in life.

And the biggest present that Christmas was the miracle of being alive.

"Merry Christmas guys." Mikey chuckled.

"Merry Christmas!" They happily chorused back.


	7. Getting drunk with your bro

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but I have been really busy, actually still busy. XD But here is a short update.  
****There might be some spelling errors, and If you find some, then don't hesitate to tell me.  
BTW, are you guys as excited about dream beavers as I am? And Donnie as a speed demon? For not talking about the quest :O  
So much is happening ;)**

**Oh and there's some brotherly love in this one, but I promise you it's just the Alcohol speaking. :P**

**I don't own TMNT... **

* * *

January 1, the first day of a new year, yet no one was celebrating.  
It had been a year of friendship, adventure, family, but also a year of grief and fear.  
They had decided to spend the night like every other night at the farmhouse, nothing special at all.

Donnie had spend the day in the barn, trying to make a lab out of it.  
It was nothing like the lab back home, but it was better than nothing.  
Mikey had spend a whole week in bed, doing nothing but throwing up and sleep ever since Christmas day.  
He was getting better though.  
Raph had been watching over both him and Leo while Donnie was busy with other stuff.  
Leo was still in a coma, and he didn't seem to wake up any time soon.  
April was hanging out with Casey a lot lately, and they seemed to get closer every day.  
They had been through a lot the last couple of years, and it was a miracle they hadn't fled yet...

It was only 2am when Raphael entered the kitchen.  
He had been unable to sleep, and hoped to find some sleeping pills in one of the cabinets.  
There were no pills, but he managed to find something way better. A large bottle of Bourbon.

He looked to both sides before grabbing the booze. No one was there to tell him not to.  
He opened the bottle and sat himself on the kitchen desk,  
taking a good slurp before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, giving out a loud belch.

"Oh man, this is good..."

...

The kitchen was pitch black when he entered.  
He could feel someone's presence, for not talking about smelling it.  
The orange clad turtle wasn't supposed to be there, he was supposed to be asleep,  
but sudden hunger had drawn him downstairs.

"Hey, w-who's there?" A drunk voice asked. Raph was sitting right in front of the window,  
the moon slightly illuminating the room, only showing his silhouette.

"No worries, it's just me." Mikey assured as he turned the lights on.

"Hey mikey!" Raph yelled at the sight of his pale little brother. "Hey, you don't look too good.  
You want some of this?" Raph asked as he held out the bottle.

"No bro, you're drunk, you should go to bed."

"The shell I'm d-drunk. Y-you want some or naught?"

"No I don't. I'm sick unless you forgot." The smaller turtle remembered him  
as he opened the freezer, made a frown and closed it again.

"Y-you're sick? Then We'll need another bottle!" The red clad turtle set his feet on the disk and stood up.

"Raph please, get down from there will ya? You're gonna hurt yourself..."

"Then t-take the booze my lovely brother, I promise you it's worth it."  
Mikey thought about it for a second then accepted the bottle.  
Both brothers then sat down on the cold kitchen floor to hide.

"You know April's gonna get really mad at us right?"

"Then d-don't tell her."

"You know I've never tried drinking before..."

"You have now. Come on!" The smaller turtle took a slurp.

"... So?"

"... I... Like it I think..."

...

"You think Splinters still alive Raphie?" Mikey asked before taking another slurp, making him belch loudly.

"I d-don't know My l-lovely, maybe he is, maybe he isn't." Raph replied as he lied his head on his shoulder.

"He's p-probably looking for us, maybe he thinks we're dead."

"Let's not think like that now honey, let's just s-sit here and enjoy each other."  
Raph started nuzzling his cheek against Mikeys, drooling slightly.

"Would you stop c-calling me names, I don't like it." Mikey said honest as his vision started to blur.

"You know, we'll never, ever, ever, get a girl. We'll be alone forever, just you and me. Alone together...  
Donnie will end up with A-April, who's also a kraang, and Leo will get together with Karai, who is also Miwa,  
who's our dead dads daughter, which means he's together with o-our stepsister, who's also a snake."

"Raph, you're babbling again..." Mikey reminded him as Raph lied his head in Mikeys lap.

"H-how do you think their kids are gonna look like?"

"Uhm, I d-don't know Raphie, how?"

"Donnie and Aprils are so g-gonna be a p-pink turtle girl, all squishy and with t-tentacles coming out of her shell.  
Hehe, he... You think she'll have hair too?"

"You know, I think D-Donnie would looove her, no matter how she looked." Both started laughing.

"Sure he would, he would go all mama bear on her.  
You think April would lay an egg or just you know, give birth normally?"

"I-I'm not sure she would survive a birth like that." Raph sat up shocked.

"S-so, you're saying, that giving birth to Donnies, kid, would kill her? That's rough bro, d-don't think like that...  
What should we name her? Sophie? Hannah? F-Fiona. Danielle?"

"Shut up Raph..."

"No, I'm just saying, she would need a name..."

"What if the kid was a boy?"

"No way, we need some girls."

"Raph, you're giving me a headache, could you please shut up."

"Fine. Hey Mike, could we maybe use them for something else then?" Raph asked as he moved closer.

"Wait whatcha doi-" The orange clad turtle got interrupted by a tongue liking the outer part of his mouth.  
He set his hands on his big brothers plastron and pushed, making him back of slightly.

"Oh so, you're playing h-hard to get now..."

"No I'm not! You're out of your mind! G-get away from me!" Mikey yelled, trying to stand up,  
but his body wouldn't let him. The red clad turtle sat himself on top of the smaller one and  
placed his lips on his, trying to deepening the kiss, but Mikey wouldn't let him.

He felt like throwing up. This was deadly wrong, and his body wasn't reacting well to the alcohol  
or the sudden movements. The stronger turtle stopped as soon as he realized he didn't kiss back,  
in fact he didn't even try to push him away.

"Hey, let me in please, I w-won't bite you.

"Y-you can't do this, it's wrong, and I don't like it..."

"You'll learn to like it, I'll teach you. I can't be alone forever..."  
The orange clad turtle send a punch to his face, making him back off as his nose started bleeding. Once again he tried to stand up, only to fail.

"Aw, why did you do that?!" Raph tried to get up himself, but the world was spinning too fast, and before he knew it he was back on the floor.

"Y-you deserved that." Mikey answered as he too sat back down.

"S-shut up knucklehead."

"Hey I know you get all l-lovey dovey when drunk, but t-this is beyond my p-personal space."

"I c-can taste the b-blood you little shit." Raph complained wiping his bloody nose with his hand.

"Sorry bout that..." He moved himself closer to his brother, setting two fingers up his nose.

"Y-you sure you aren't drunk Mikey."

"I never said I wasn't..." Both started giggling madly.

"Hey Raphie listen. You won't be alone forever, I think that you think that you aren't good enough to be with someone because you're a mutant,  
but so is April, and Donnie, and Leo, but that isn't stopping them is it? You'll find the one you like a lot someday, don't rush it..."

"I'm not sure whether that gave sense or not, but thanks bro."

"No problem..."

...

**Later:**

Donnie had found them both hugging each other on the kitchen floor.  
They were surrounded by puke, blood and empty bottles.

He hadn't been able to wake them up, so he carried them into the living room  
and lied them on the couch instead.

While cleaning up the mess he found a drawing on the kitchen counter made of  
what looked like peanut butter. The words written above it was what made him freak out.

"Donnie's love child?! You're both dead turtles! Wake up so I can kill you!"

* * *

**Leave a review guys :D I promise there's a lot of weirdness on it's way XD XD**


	8. Deep sleep

**A short update before new years, as in really short, but here you go 3**

* * *

How do you keep yourself together, when your leader's in a coma,  
your dad has disappeared, and your home is in ruins?

You talk to your unconscious big brother...

* * *

**Michelangelo:**

"Hey Chubby, you're really into sleeping lately, huh?  
That's okay I guess, you did fight the Shredder... Alone...  
You were really cold, like, ice cold,  
it's a miracle you've survived this long...

Donnie keeps telling me how sick and injured you are, that you...  
That it's possible... That maybe, you'll never wake up...

I'm sorry we weren't there to help you, if only we knew...

I called you forty-seven times, forty-seven!  
Why didn't you answer me?"

Christmas wasn't the same without you,  
neither was new year.  
Then again, I was too sick to really enjoy it myself,  
and Raph got drunk, which was no fun at all!

...I know you're tired Leo, Donnie told me that you need to rest,  
but please, wake up soon, I miss you, I miss my big brother...

...Please don't sleep forever..."

* * *

**Donatello: **

"It's January 10th, and your still in a coma...

You've now been out for two weeks...

You had a fever last night Leo, I fear that your getting weaker.  
I haven't told the others yet, I mean, what am I supposed to say?  
Sorry guys, Leo is really weak, he might die soon?

I've been hiding it all day, but I know Raph's gonna find out soon.  
He's been by your side every night, barely getting any sleep,  
so I took his shift yesterday, might take tonight's shift too...

I'm sorry about our fight, I should have listened to you,  
you're our leader, you know what you're doing,  
I shouldn't have doubted you...

It's my fault we got split up, it's my fault that your unconscious...  
It's my fault you're so sick now...

"...It's my fault if you die..."

* * *

**Raphael:**

"Idiot... You're an idiot...

You just had to meet him alone, didn't ya?  
And now you're here, soaked in April's bathtub...

Why did you do it?  
Did you really think you could kill Shredder alone?  
Were you trying to prove something?  
That you were better than us?  
That you didn't need us?  
Well you were wrong!...

You scared me a lot Leo, shell, I'm still scared...  
You're an ignorant, selfish, bossy, stubborn...  
Brave, disciplined, gentle, thoughtful, hardworking, rational, fearless turtle...

You were always so patience, even when I yelled at you,  
and told you how terrible a leader you were.  
I should have listened to you more often,  
It would have saved me a lot of trouble...

Donnie told me about your fever,  
that you're getting weaker...

Listen, if you die on me, I'll kill you!  
You can't die now, it's too soon,  
we're gonna save new York,  
and we can't do it without you!  
We need you, our fearless leader...

...I was wrong, you _are_ a hero, and we need you..."

* * *

**Happy holidays! ^-^**


	9. Hiking

**So after six month I finally updated this ^^' **

**Reviews are appreciated **

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

It's almost been a month since me, my brothers and our human friends left New York.  
North Hampton is nice and all, but I'm missing the lair like, a lot.

I'm forcing myself to wake up early every morning to make a good breakfast,  
or else no one's going to eat anything all day.  
but it's a bit of a challenge to make others happy,  
when all you wanna do is lay in bed all day, and cry till your eyes fall out of your skull.  
It feels so empty here, no dad, no Leo, just, us, using most of our time hiding away in separate rooms.  
We barely talk anymore, all we do is sit around, waiting for Leo to wake up.

But then I got the great idea to go hiking in the woods, seemed like the perfect time killer.  
It was just me, Raph, and Donnie, as someone had to stay and watch the house.

Well, it wasn't that hard to convince Raph to explore the forest with me,  
but it took more than a little convincing to get Donnie with us.  
Actually, we had to carry him, he wasn't too happy about it...

"And we're leaving the farmhouse because?..." Don asked as we carried him out of the main door.

"Because we need fresh air" Raph answered and tightened him to make sure he didn't escape.

"Well, yeah but, couldn't we just, I don't know, open a window?" He had to state the obvious.

Raph sighed "If Leo was here, he would give you a long speech about how fresh air is good for you,  
and how you're spending too much time indoors."

"Yeah, but he isn't, and I see no reason to leave the house without him."

"Well, just because one is down, it doesn't mean we have to be down too."

"Yeah, Raph is right, we're worrying too much, we need something to do to keep our minds busy,  
and you need this as much as we do." I reasoned as we entered the woods.  
Raph didn't let go of him till the farmhouse was out of sight.

It was cold, and I could feel my cute little feet sinking into the wet mud and in between my toes.  
The further we walked, the more I started to sink.  
I think the others noticed, as I was lagging behind.  
It wasn't my fault I was slower, I was still pretty weak.

They helped me walk by holding my hands.  
I felt like a little kid holding onto my parents so I didn't get lost.

We got to a little lake, and sat down on some rocks near the water to dip our feet.  
The water was freezing, which made sense, since we were in the middle of January.  
Raph started yelling and swearing about a fish biting him, and pulled his feet out of the water.  
I panicked and hurried to pull mine out too.  
It wasn't a fish though, but a leech, sucking his precious blood.

So now he's walking around with that thing stuck to his ankle.  
Don told him to pull it off, but he didn't want to throw it in the lake on an empty stomach.  
For a guy who's afraid of bugs, he was strangely calm, like the thing was controlling his brain or something.  
Now I'm waiting for my brother to turn into a zombie, I'm sure he will, very soon.

We left the lake and continued walking, all four of us (included the leech)  
Yep, he wanted to keep it as a pet...

A few minutes later, I found myself hanging upside down from a tree,  
a wire tied around my left leg. Stupid noose traps, guess it's hunting season or something.  
Is that in January? Oh well, guess you can hunt whenever ya want to.

"Hold on, I'll cut you down." Raph searched his belt for the Sais that he left at home.  
Of cause none of us had our weapons with us.  
So, as Raph and Donnie tried to get me down , it started raining, heavily.  
I was starting to hate this hiking thing...

My head felt like exploding from all the blood running to my poor brain,  
and I think they noticed, as my face was as red as a tomato.  
At least that was what Don told me in that worried doctor voice of his.

They finally managed to loosen the knot, and I feel face first into the mud.  
We then agreed to get back to the farmhouse.  
We got back to the lake, but none of us remembered the way from there.

"Great, now we're lost, what ninjas we are!" Raph yelled up and leaned against a tree.

"Hey, it could be worse, we could be under attack!" I pointed out, rewarding me with a glare from Don

"Shh, Don't say it, bad things always happens when you say them out loud!"

"Yeah? Well, why don't good things happen when you say them out loud too?"

"How the shell should I know?!" Okay, now wasn't a good time to be the annoying little brother.

"Well, can't we just, call April or something? She gotta know the woods better than us"

"Sure, if we had our phones with us, which we don't." Raph snarled. He was in a really bad mood.

So, that's how we ended up being lost in the forest.  
It was still raining, and the moon was showing, so we found a small cave to hide in.  
We lay close to each other to gather as much heat as possible, then fell asleep.

* * *

April found us the next morning and guided us back to the farmhouse.  
We got covered in warm blankets and served hot chocolate.  
Casey and Raph was both thrilled about the growing leech.  
It had grown at least a foot bigger during the night.  
Donnie was worried, saying it should have let go a long time ago.  
April agreed and pulled it off, then placed it in a bucket and threw salt on it.

Raph called it animal cruelty as it started squirming and bleeding,  
yet agreed when Donnie told him that it may turn into a mutant  
due to the ooze in his blood, and that it was better to kill it before that happened.

In the end, we learned an important lesson: Never leave home unprepared.  
(I have a feeling we'll make this mistake again)

* * *

**Reviews reminds me to update, and is a great motivator, so please consider leaving one :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Night terrors

**Thought it was time for some angst, so here you go :v**

**I do not own TMNT**

* * *

"hmmm... He's here Leo, he's... Leo, look out! Get outta the way! No! NO!"

Raphael woke with a sudden, bolting upright, looking around the guest room in utter panic.  
Where was he? Where were Leo, he was there with him only minutes ago...

He's gone, he's dead, he's laying somewhere, beaten and alone, dying if not already dead.

"The shredder, he killed him! That bastard killed Leo!"

He could feel his heart beating in his throat,  
head spinning madly as he reached for the lamp on the nightstand.  
He hesitated, afraid of what he might find.

"You better be alive idiot..."

With a trembling hand he managed to turn the lights on.  
He wasn't there, he was alone in the room.

It was just a dream, just another horrible nightmare, his brother was still alive.  
Or was he? What if he died during the night?  
What if he had a heart attack, and no one noticed?  
What if he woke up alone in the bathtub, crying out for help,  
and no one heard him, as his voice was too weak to get though the hall and into their rooms.  
He may be in pain, he might need assistance, and here he was, laying in bed,  
as if sleep was more important than keeping an eye on his brother.

He was bleeding, Leo was bleeding out in the tub!  
The wounds would re-open, and blood would start running from his open mouth.

He could picture it, it was so clear and terrifying, and it made him feel sick.  
He wanted to check on him, he had to know, yet he was too scared to move.

He would find him dead, no doubt about it.  
That, or he would be awake, and if he's awake, he'll be in pain.  
He'll ask me to kill him, he'll ask me to take away the pain he's enduring.

"I can't kill you, you're family, you mean too much to me..."

He embraced his plastron as he rocked back and forth in the bed,  
trying to shake off the feelings, and push the depressing thoughts away.

His pillow was drenched in sweat, so was the sheets, but it wasn't hot inside,  
on the contrary, is was freezing.

No one had changed the water for hours, he must be freezing!  
The cold would kill him, they would be the ones responsible.  
He would be the one at fault...

No, he couldn't do it any longer, he had to check on him.  
He placed his feet on the cold floor, then stood up on trembling legs and headed for the door.  
Raph was barely able to hold his own weight, as the closer he came, the heavier he felt.  
He had now crossed the hall, and was only inches from the door.

With a loud gulp, he turned the door knob and entered the dark bathroom.  
He was still there, no doubt, but he still wasn't moving.  
Leo was laying as still as ever.

Raph hurried to sit down beside him and stuck a finger in the water.  
As he feared, the water was ice cold, and not healthy at all.

He couldn't stay there, he needed heat and comfort, pillows and blankets.  
Without thinking it through, Raphael lifted his numb brother out of the bathtub.  
It felt like holding a cold corpse, only different being his warm forehead and the fact he had a pulse.  
The hothead shivered as the dream flashed before his eyes, the images of a dead brother.  
He tightened him as a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"Don't worry big brother, I'm here, everything's gonna be okay! I'll take care of you!"

He took a towel and sat down on the closed toilet dry him,  
then continued carrying him towards his room.

"I won't leave you alone, ever again, I promise! I'll stay awake to make sure you're breathing!"

He entered and placed him on his bed, careful not to be too rough.  
Leo was so fragile, the last thing he wanted was to make it worse.  
The red clad turtle then wrapped his blanket around him.

"There, now you won't be cold anymore."

The scared brother then moved to the other side of the bed and sat down.  
He looked at the comatose fearless leader, making sure his chest was still moving.

He stroke his fever warm forehead, then lay down close to him to share some heat.  
Leonardo's breath was weak, which made it hard to listen to it with closed eyes.

Raph couldn't sleep, he was too terrified to even try.  
He had to protect him, he had to be there for him, he could always take a nap later...

* * *

**Short, yes. Reviews, yes please! Thank's for reading, you're all awesome! **


	11. If Leo dies young

**A busy bee is a working bee, so here ya go! Next, heart wrenching chapter! You're welcome ^^ **

**I don't own TMNT or song, if ya don't know the song, its; If I die young. **

* * *

Raphael was still awake at five am, and his throat was getting dry. Leo wasn't moving, which was no big surprise. He didn't regret his actions, the leader would be way more comfortable in a bed, and he could always carry him back to the bathtub later. He sighed and touched his forehead, thinking he still had a fever. To his surprise, he didn't, in fact, he was cold as ice. The red clad turtle grab his wrist in panic and placed a finder to feel for a pulse.

With sudden energy he bolted out of bed and ran out of the room. He knocked on the genius door in panic. "Donnie, Leo's getting worse, you have to help me!" As his panic grew, he started kicking the door as well. The genius opened the door soon after, looking like someone who haven't been sleeping for a week. Raph grab his arm before he could say anything and pulled him towards his room.

The others had opened their bedroom doors and were now looking at them confused.

"Uhm, Raph, Leo's in the bathroom, not your room, are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

He didn't answer as he opened the door and pushed his taller brother inside. Donnie gasped when he saw him laying in the bed, wrapped in a blanket and looking like a corpse. He ran to the bed and too checked for a pulse. He sighed relieved when he found it.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you pull him out of the tub?! He have to stay hydrated!" Donnie scrolled as he placed a hand on his big brothers cold cheek.

"He was freezing! The water was cold as ice, and he needed heat! I did it to protect him! It's not my fault he's not warming up!"

"Then why didn't you just change the water?!"

"Cause!... I just... I wanted him close to me... To know he was still here, with me..." He sighed and looked at his feet. He wanted as much time with his big brother as possible, even if he didn't do anything but sleep.

Mikey looked at them from the doorframe, eavesdropping on them. Raphie was now sitting on the edge of the bed, head buried in his hands as he started weeping.

"I'm scared Don, he's not getting better, and it's been a month. When will he wake up?"

"I don't know... Maybe he never will... But we can't lose hope yet." The genius let his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, letting his head rest on his plastron. That's when the youngest noticed his brothers red puffy eyes and tears running down his cheeks. He was crying, his older brother never cried. This was bad, it had to be. With a slight whimper, Mikey rushed downstairs and outside. He needed some air. Was he dying, was this his last day? No, it had to be a bad dream! This wasn't real, he was just dreaming.

With a feeling of total hopelessness, he sat down on the porch and looked at the sky. It was cloudy, and probably going to rain soon. He looked back down at his hands, and started humming, which soon turned into quiet singing.

"If Leo dies young, we'll bury him in satin, lay him down on a, bed of roses, sink him in the river, at dawn, send him away with the words of a love song."

April had followed the young turtle to see if he was okay, but when she found sitting there singing to himself, she stayed at the ajar door, listening.

"Lord make him a rainbow, he'll shine down on my brothers, we'll know he's safe when we stand under his colors, oh and life ain't always what you think it out to be, no ain't even grey when we burries his baby.

The sharp knife, of a short life, oh well, I need a little more time."

He tucked up his legs as it started raining and hugged them close to his plastron.

"If you die young, I'll bury you in satin, lay you down on a, bed of roses, sink you in the river, at dawn, send you away with the words of a love song.

And you'll be wearing white when you come into his kingdom, as green as the skin on your little cold fingers, you've never known the loving of a woman, but I'm sure it felt nice when she was holding your hand."

He gave a weak smile at the thought of his big brother trying to get Karai's attention, but it soon faded away again.

There's a girl there in town, says she'll like you forever, who would have thought forever could be severed by, the sharp knife, of a short life, you know, you've been gone for a long time."

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, still not knowing April was keeping a sad eye on him.

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, they'll sell 'em for a dollar, they're worth so much more after you're a goner, and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing, funny when you're dead how the the others start listening...

If you die young, I'll bury you in satin  
lay you down on a bed of roses  
sink you in the river at dawn'  
send you away with the words of a love song.

The ballad of a dove,  
go with peace and love,  
gather up my tears, keep 'em in my pocket,  
save them for a time when I'm really gonna need them  
The sharp knife, of a short life,  
oh well, it's time to say bye...  
So we'll but on our black suits, April wearing pearls..."

He finished with a deep sigh and continued humming to himself. April, no longer feeling like she interrupted him, went to get a blanket, then went out and sat down beside him, covering them both. He sniffed once more and leaned against her shoulder, the tears running down his face, soaking her night shirt.

She had long ago realized that Mikey coped with his feelings by singing and talking to himself, sometimes for fun, and sometimes to get through hard times, like now. She tightened him and joined the humming, which made him smile a little. The thought of having to bury his big brother in the woods made his heart ache, but it still seemed better than having nowhere to put him in new York. At least here he would have a proper funeral. He frowned again, picturing his brothers numb and dead body laying in a hole, dressed in white as they throw dirt on him. He looked at the rain again and started sobbing, eyes hurting from trying and failing to keep the tears from falling. He hated crying, but most of all, he hated seeing his brothers do it. He looked at the looked at the red-head again.

"April? If he don't make it, will you then sing with me when we burrow him? I know Donnie and Raph probably won't, and I don't wanna be the only one, he deserves more than that."

She went quiet. He was still thinking about burrowing his brother? No one should have to think like that, especially when that person wasn't dead yet. She forced a smile and looked him in the eyes.

"We won't have to, he'll wake up soon, he's just sleeping, remember?"

"Yeah, but if he never wakes up, if he sleeps forever and ever? What then? Would his heart stop? Would he be like sleeping beauty and need a kiss to wake up? I could try and kiss him, or you, maybe Raph, if we all gave him one, you think he would be so embarrassed that he woke up?"

"A coma doesn't really work like that..."

"Yeah, I know..." They went quiet and watched the rainstorm together when Donnie opened the door.

"Hey Mikey, April, we're having a little meeting, saying some prayers and such, thought you wanted to join."

"Meeting? Prayers? What for?"

"We... Think it might be his time to go soon, and I know you wish to say goodbye before he leaves."

* * *

**Sorry for being a shorty again, but its easier for me this way ^^' Hope I didn't break ya all with feels! R&amp;R. Oh and new episode tomorrow, hiatus finally ending! yas! **


	12. The spirit of a brother

**So uhm, yeah, I may have done something, and I'm not sure about that twist, but I couldn't help it! And after this update, the next may take some time as I won't be able to write for some days, and college begin next week. Not sure if I'm excited or terrified! Homework's... *shivers!***

**I do not own TMNT **

* * *

The way from the porch to the bedroom was awfully long and quiet, yet no one seemed to have anything to say to break the silence.

January the 13th, one day before February, and the date that would be remembered forever. That is if what Donnie told them were true. Mikey flinched as he placed a foot on the creaking staircase, the sound seeming louder than usually. Looking up he couldn't help but feel the darkness getting darker, like it was trying to consume him. He shook his head and looked back up, only to find the silhouette of a mutant turtle. Was he seeing things? Donnie was standing right beside it, but didn't seem to notice as he looked back down at Mikey, who had stopped walking.

"Mikey, come on, it's just stairs, don't look at me like you've seen a ghost."

"Dude, who are you standing with? Is it Raph?"

The taller turtle looked around confused. "What are you talking about, no one's here."

The youngest kept his eyes locked on it as he walked up the last couple of steps. As he was only a few centimeters from the shadow, it started moving towards the bedroom and phased through the door like a ghost.

"WHAT THE?! Donnie, tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, the only one's here is you, April and me."

The orange clad turtle swallowed hard as they moved towards the door. He wasn't ready for this, he knew he would never forget this day, or what he just saw. What was it even, was it really a ghost? Were they too late? Mikey took a step backwards from the wooden door, tears making his vision blurry.

"I-I can't do this, it's too much." He admitted, trying his best to stay on his feet and not curl into a ball of anxiety and fear.

"So, you don't wish to say goodbye to Leo?" Donnie asked, hand on the doorknob. He understood his brothers feelings, and how hard it must be for him, he wasn't ready to let go of his big brother either, but he knew he would regret it if he didn't.

"I do! I just... I don't like thinking of a life without him. He's always been there for me when no one else was. When we were younger and Raph hit me too hard, he was the one to comfort me, and when I had a nightmare, he was the one chasing the monsters away. He's like my hero, I can't say goodbye to him..."

The genius sighed sadly and walked away from the door to hug his little brother tightly, letting him burrow his face in his shoulder. It went quiet again, but not for long as the trio heard mumbling from the other side of the door. Now curious, April opened the door, finding Raphael holding Leos hand, Casey sitting on the other side of the bed, holding the other one.

"Hey bro, ya know I'm not the religious type but, would you mind if I prayed for you? Just this one time? I know I've been a terrible little brother, and I'm sorry, it should have been me laying here, not you..."

The red clad turtle shook his head, trying to shake the feeling of dread out of his hurting head. He took a deep shaky breath and started the self made prayer.

"Oh lord, whoever you may be, please have mercy on my brothers soul, and let Leonardo's journey be one of peace, and without suffering. Oh lord, protect Leonardo, for his heart is weakened, his soul is broken, and his body is heavy. He may not be your perfect son or bro or something, he's clearly different, but he has a strong heart, full of compassion and love, and-"

Raphael felt something was off and placed a finger on his wrist, noticing the weak pulse was officially gone.

"My heart has joined the thousands, for my brother stopped fighting today."

The younger turtles had been listening as well, and slowly entered the room as he suddenly stopped the prayer. The youngest held Aprils hand tightly as Donnie placed a hand on his big brothers plastron.

"He's gone, I can't feel his heartbeat anymore..."

The genius closed his eyes as tears streamed down and onto the dead turtle laying in front of him. He hadn't been able to save him, his brother was dead, and it was his fault. He bit his lip as he tried to keep himself from crying.

But to the youngest, he wasn't gone. There, hugging Donnie was what looked like the ghost of his big brother. How was it that no one saw him beside him? He saw his brother shiver, like he felt the embrace. Leo let go and turned around to face Mikey, smiling at him.

As they looked each others in the eyes, April covered the leaders body in a white sheet. It wasn't satin as Mikey wanted it to be, but at least it was white and soft. Leo looked at himself, frowning.

Raphael hadn't let go of his brothers hand yet, to the surprise of the spirit. It was quiet again, no one dared saying anything as they mourned the death of a brother and a friend.  
That was until Mikey broke the silence.

"Bro? What are you doing? Get back in there, stop playing around! It's not funny..." They all looked at the orange clad turtle as he seemed to talk to the wall.

"I know you're tired, but... Is this really goodbye? If so..." His shoulders sunk. "I'll miss you big bro. I promise I'll watch space heroes every night, now that you can't anymore..." They all looked at Mikey as he smiled, not knowing just who he smiled to. Raph sighed and looked at Leo in anger.

"I can't believe you left us. The Leo I know wouldn't give up like that, he would fight till the very end! You're an idiot for giving up like this!"

To only Mikey's surprise, as he seemed to be hallucinating, the spirit of his big brother lay himself on the bed. Soon after it disappeared. That must be it, his brother found the light, and was now at peace.

At least that's what he thought. Raph gave his hand one last squeeze, only to find a single green finger move against his palm.

"Huh? Leo?" All eyes turned back to the leader, sudden hope rising. Raph's eyes widened as he placed a finger on his wrist once again, only to find a pulse. But how? His heart stopped, how could it possibly start beating again?! He grab the sheet and tossed it onto the floor, then placed a hand on his chest, a bright smile and happy tears that he hurried to rub away with the back of his hand.

He was still alive, somehow, and the mood went from grief to relief in an instant. He was still fighting. He may not be awake just yet, but there was still hope. They had been gained a miracle, his spirit had been listening, his family needed him, and he wouldn't fail them.

Still, had the youngest really imagined it all? He may never know...

* * *

**Hope ya liked it, and I hope I didn't kill anyone, we don't need more spirits flying around! Reviews are highly appreciated. **


	13. Little duckling

**I'm so sorry guys, I haven't updated for 3 months, and then my update is a short filler? Yet a cute filler, so I hope you all forgive me? ^^'  
**

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

"Raph, hey Raph, you've been in your room all day, don't you think it's time to come out and let someone else watch him?" Mikey were standing at the door frame, the lights in the hall behind him making a bright line from the ajar door to the bed placed in the middle of the small, dusty room. A red clad turtle were sitting on the edge of the old bed, a heavy head resting in his hand, eyes red and barely open. Being in a dark room for hours were starting to affect him, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't leave him, he had to stay and watch, just leaving him for a minute could be the end of him...

"Seriously bro, I know you're scared, we all are, but this is just too much! You're draining yourself by worrying so much, you'll just get sick too." The younger ninja sighed sadly by the lack of a respond. "Well, if you're gonna stay here anyway, I can't stop ya, but, maybe some company would make it easier."

Mikey slowly entered the room, holding something in his hand. "Here Raph, let out your hands." He did so, and the orange clad turtle lifted a hand, revealing a little yellow duckling. It chirped and jumped down to land in Raphael's hands. It shook itself and looked up at him with big black eyes.

"Mikey... We can't have a baby bird running around the room, it's irresponsible."

"Nah, we'll be careful, besides, you're smiling, so it's for the best. Now, be nice little one and look out for Raphie and Leo okay?" Mikey patted the little bird on the head with a single finger, then went to the door.

Raph looked at the duck, then at Leo, then back at the door. Just what was he supposed to do with it? Before he could think about it further, the little bird had started walking up his arm, using his mask tails to catch itself when it almost fell back down. As it hung there, the turtle couldn't help but smile at the duckling. It was so small and innocent, for not talking about soft.

He placed a hand at its feet and it let go of the bandanna to land in his hand with a chirp. He then placed it on his shoulder, since that's where it wanted to go apparently. But instead of staying there, it started climbing his neck. He bend forward so it could walk instead and hopefully not fall down. He placed a hand over it as it got to the top of his head, then sat back up. When he removed his hand it lay itself down and... Fell asleep...

The red clad turtle sighed and sat completely still, not daring to move and wake the little guy up. After a while his back started to ache from sitting still and straight for so long, yet his head felt warm and fuzzy. This was a bit of a dilemma. Maybe, if he were very careful could he remove the sleeping bird.

He tried, and failed as it gave a loud chirp and ran away, over the sheets, then under the blanket and back out. It kept running around in circles until it found itself a new victim; Leo.

Without warning it jumped onto his shoulder, then on top of his head and lay down again, eyes quickly closing. It yawned and so did the turtle looking at it. He couldn't be mad at a pile of yellow fluff, and laying there wouldn't do his brother any harm, other than warming up his skull.

So, without thinking any further, Raphael lay down beside them, let a hand wrap around his brother so he could feel his chest raise and fall, then closed his eyes to take a well deserved nap. If anything went wrong, then the duckling would wake him up... Or so he believed...

* * *

**Reviews gives motivation, even if the chapter is... Very short... Fluff, but still short... Next one shall be longer!**


End file.
